The new comer
by Rosalie Lillian Hale Mcarty
Summary: a girl turns into a vampire must choose between two covens and during the greatest vampire war while the vampire of fear hunts her and her mate Demetri must chose her or the volturi but when he choses her and finds out that Paul has imprinted on her!
1. The mistake

**6 Months later.**

I had been moving around a lot I didn't understand any of this. I'd read about this a lot but I still couldn't believe it I was a vampire. Was this even real? I didn't burn in sunlight I just sparkled and I couldn't sleep. I was also fast really fast. The worst part was all the people I killed, it was horrible but I couldn't stop or it hurt too much no matter how hard I tried. My eyes seemed to get redder every time I fed, but I was sick of this hiding I had to get out of here and now. I kept myself hidden in my hoodie on the bus and after that I headed for my old home.

I crawled in through the window and packed all my stuff it was quiet downstairs. I decided to give the bitch a visit maybe even scare her a little. I walked downstairs quietly and the smell hit, I don't know if she got a cut or something all I did was drop my bag and I was suddenly sucking on her neck she didn't even put up a fight or scream. I tried pulling away but it was impossible once I was done she fell limply from my hands and I backed away and out the door grabbing my bag.

I was at the airport my eyes covered by sunglasses. I was looking at all the flights and went with a city called Volterra in Italy I asked about it and they said it was a secluded city. It was perfect to stay there for awhile and get myself together. The leather seats were soft under me I shut the curtain to the window and laid my head back pretending to sleep.

It took awhile to get there but when I finally arrived I still felt as worse as before and even more for trying to run away from my problems. I checked in to a hotel called Le Volterra L'hotel. The man at the counter saw me and took a double take "Hi How much is it for a suite for a month?" he pretended to write something on the computer "$600" He was lying hoping that giving it to me cheap would get him a chance "I'll take it" it was a good thing to because all I had was $700 I needed more money fast.


	2. The Volturi

_**The Volturi**_

The suite was beautiful the drapes the bed sheets all of it. What happened downstairs was really weird. How did I know that guy was lying? I shook it off and unpacked my stuff it was almost nightfall so I went out to take a walk and check out the city. I passed by the guy who gave me the cheap suite and he winked at me I smiled just to keep the game going and my suite the same price.

Outside I couldn't bother to look around me I was too overwhelmed in my thoughts, so I didn't notice when the man started to approach me. He had snow white hair and pale skin and his eyes were just like mine he had to be one them "Hello I'm Caius one of the Volterra rulers and you're Rosalina?" he held out his hand "Anastasia and how do you know my name?" "I am just like you, but you should already know that by my smell" I shook my head "I'm new at this so I don't really know how to use my nose like that" "All the more reason you should come back with me to the castle" he started walking I didn't feel any danger so I just followed I didn't want to be alone with this anymore.

The castle was amazing, big and beautiful the walls have had their share of history you could feel the age of the place. He led me through some double doors to a room where there were three chairs. One was empty my guess was that it was his. Around were 5 men and 3 women. The man who seemed like the leader with his dark hair and pasty skin came up to me excited "Hello I'm Aro welcome to my castle we have been expecting you Rosalina" "Its Anastasia" "Ah yes my apologies" he put his arm around my shoulder and turned me "This is Marcus" he pointed to the man sitting on the third chair "And they are Alec, Jane, Heidi, Felix and Demetri." Demetri caught my attention before his name was spoken his was big and brawny with dark smooth looking hair there was something that made him stand out from the rest of these beautiful people. He saw he had my attention and winked at me. I giggled.

Aro cleared his throat "Now I have a lot of questions for you but lets make this easier, would you please give me your hand" I looked at him the placed my hand in his. He closed his eyes and all of sudden he was looking at all my memories since I was a little girl and unfortunately I had to have a replay. Aro suddenly let go "Wow that is very troubling you have had a rough childhood tell me do you know the name of the one who changed you" "No I didn't even see his face someone chased him off" he was quiet for awhile. "That's a very nice gift you have very unique" "What gift?" "you see some of us have gifts that we bring from our human lives me being able to see your memories is my gift and yours is telling when someone has lied and the reason why like you did with that man at the hotel" I was in shock from everything that I learned in so little time. "You must learn that there are also rules to being a vampire" "For real?" "Just one no human can ever know what you are" I nodded "Now while you are living in the city please do not feed on the citizens" "I have no problem with that" "that last meal gave you a scare." He looked behind me "Renata you have come with dinner. Anastasia you are welcome to join us if you'd like?" "I rather not" "Very well you may stand over there till we're done" I nodded nervous.

The people started filing in and they suddenly realized there fate "Welcome to the castle guests I hope you have enjoyed your stay at Volterra because it is over" he smiled and everyone attacked. The smell was overpowering I was crowded into the corner turned away then Aro was feeding right in front letting the blood spill on the ground and I hadn't eaten for 2 weeks. I couldn't stand it so I threw Heidi I think it was off her prey and dug in ravishly and hard and moved on to the next. All of them were gone and Aro, Caius and Demetri said at the same time "She's invisible" I couldn't see it but I guess I was "Truly amazing" Aro whispered. "Anastasia I am very intrigued with you would you like to be a part of the Volturi guard and of my family?" He smiled I was caught off guard "Could I think about it? And give you my answer tomorrow?" "Of course Demetri why don't you walk her home?"

My heart nearly sank into my stomach. He led me towards the exit and my hotel. It seemed like he wanted to ask me something but was holding back "Is there something you want to ask?" he looked at me surprised "Oh no" _He was lying he didn't think it was any of his business_ "Come on I know when your lying remember" "I was just wondering what made you starve yourself for so long?" "Oh umm I went home a couple of months after I was transformed and my mother was there I guess she had a cut but when I smelled the blood I just couldn't stop" just remembering made me sick "I'm sorry" I shrugged "I didn't like her much anyway" we were at the front of the hotel now "Ana, if I can call you that, I just wanted to let you know that you should say yes I would like to get to know you better. There's something about you I just cant get you out of my head" I smiled shyly "I like you to Demetri and I think I will say yes.


	3. The Acceptance

_**The Acceptance**_

**DPOV**

Once I reached the castle Aro met me at the front door. "So how did it go?" I kept walking and he followed "Very well Master" he took my hand and a wild smile crossed his face "Yes! She will join us in no time at all and by the looks of it se wouldn't be needing her own room rather soon" I couldn't understand how he was always so damn happy but right now I was as happy as him that Ana was going to come live with us. I loved her.

**APOV**

I got myself busy packing again and waited till the sun came up occupying myself with stupid little things like watching. Being a vampire made your attention span so great I already new what was going to happen next in the show before it even happened! Once the sun was out I left the hotel room, in my jean skirt and red top with my leather jacket I had bought in LA, avoiding the man in the front desk.

At the Volturi castle I was greeted by Renata and Aro as well as Jane who was always at Aro's side. "Anastasia how happy I am to see you again!" he said gliding over to me "Hello Aro I would like to accept your offer if it still stands" "Ofcourse my child," he clapped his hands and Demetri was there "Brother why don't you go get Anastasia's stuff from the hotel while Renata takes her to her room "On my way" he smiled at me on his way out. Renata was already next to me robe in hand "Ana these are our families robe only us and the Volturi guard wear them" I took it feeling the smooth texture. "Now Renata will take you to your room and welcome home"

She took me down a few corridors to a hallway with about twenty doors and one of them was open "Here is your room, your free to change it however you like" the room was even more spectacular than the one from the hotel. With its caramel walls and designed wallpaper and the most beautiful curtains that looked like they were imported straight from India. "It's beautiful. But the walls are a little to dull for my taste they will have to go" "Yes well I'll leave you to it Demetri should be back with your suitcase any second." "Wait I was wondering you look a lot like my bestfriend she died when I was turned and she loved to go shopping and I barely have any clothes or money for that fact" "I love shopping, Ofcourse I'll go with you and money don't worry we have plenty of that and your welcome to it." I hugged her "That's great when he comes with my bags we could head off?" "Perfect and that's him now"

Demetri came in with my bags looking like a supermodel he had jeans on with a tight black tee on "Here you are" "Well I'll leave you two alone and Ana I'll be waiting up front no hurry" she smiled one of those 'tell me everything' smiles "Thanks Demetri" I took from him and our fingers grazed eachother I swear that I felt a spark. "You're going out with Renata?" "Yeah we're going shopping" "Well if you haven't made plans with the rest of the guard would you like to go out with me when you return" "I'd love to!" he started laughing at that. "See you later then"

I opened my only suitcase and inside was a note.

"_Dear Anastasia (What a beautiful name,)_

_From the minute you walked in the great hall my attention was all on you and it never left you. You seemed to have a glow to you that I have never seen in any person. In all the hundreds of years I have lived I have never met anyone like you. My gift is that I'm the worlds greatest tracker and can search for anyone person and know where they are through there mind. My mind instantly connected to you without telling it so and now I see you everywhere I wouldn't have it any other way. I can't wait for our date later you'll how much I really do care for you."_

I held it to my chest and smiled.

I dropped it back in the bag and headed out didn't want to keep Renata waiting. She was down stairs chatting with a girl standing at a podium "Finally" she said playfully. "Let's go" We rode in her car a black BMW with dark tinted windows to a little boutique with a name in French that I couldn't pronounce. The store had all the walls covered in shoes and the middle was full of dresses, skirts and tops. "I've died and gone to heaven" I was moving through the store quickly though wanting to get back as soon as possible.

I saw the most beautiful royal blue one shoulder dress it had a black ribbon by the waist and fit amazingly to my body "Wow that dress looks fantastic on you!" I turned looking at myself at all angles in the mirror. Renata came out in a black skirt and a red and black corset top "I love it" I told her and she bowed flirtatiously. When we were searching for shoes "it looks like you and my brother have certainly hit it off your crazy to get back home" I grinned "That obvious?" "Not really, but I'm glad I've never really seen him happy he's always angry or killing" I picked up a pair thinking about that. When I found a pair of blue heels with silk lace wrapping around the ankles I took them and when to pay "You go wait in the car I got this" "Thanks" I said skipping off.

**DPOV**

Once Ana left I went to her room to search around. Renata gave me a little hint that she didn't like her walls so to save her time I decided to surprise her by doing it for her. I went with a sunshine yellow like her hair and a light red that still went with the décor. As I was painting Marcus walks in and with his arms over his chest "What are you doing to Anastasia's room? If I may ask" "Painting her walls she thought them dull" "right" "And its Ana" He looked around she had left her suitcase open and the note I left her was on top, I went for it but he grabbed it first "No your going to ask her to be your mate aren't you?" I snatched it away I was already done painting "What's it to you?" "Nothing make sure you treat her right she has the same spirit as my Natassia I mean Natassia."


	4. The Garden

_**Hey to learn more about Natassia go to countess alice cullen the war begins alot of her story is going to come up in mine but i promise not to make it to confusing review please (:**_

_**The Garden**_

Once we reached the castle I stopped Renata up front "Sorry this isn't what I planned if you want Saturday me and you can go to a real mall out of the city or something and spend the whole day there" She nodded excited "Now go wouldn't want to keep old' prince charming waiting" I raced upstairs when I reached my room my bags fell out of my hands and I was speechless. My room was sunshine yellow with a red fade at the top like a sunset and it went exactly with the room. "How do you like it?" He came up from behind me and whispered in my ear, I turned to face him "Demetri it's wonderful but you didn't have to" "Yes I did more time for us to be together and less things you have to do" I kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you ready for our date or would you like to rest?" I shook my head and threw my bag on the bed. He took my hand and we walked down a bunch of corridors moving up "Where exactly are you taking me?" "It's a surprise" we finally reached a door at the end of the hallway "Here it is I created this place myself it reminds me of home and I'm the only one who knows about it now I would like to share it with you" He put his palm over my eyes and his other arm around my waist and moved me forward.

For awhile all I noticed was his hand around me and the sensation I got but when he removed his hand over my eyes I was standing at the edge of a marvelous garden with fresh green grass and wild flowers growing all over. It had a path leading to two benches and water fountains with bird statues. It was fall but here it looked like the middle of spring the sky blue as the ocean and the sun beaming bright like no cloud could get over the vine covered walls "Demetri" for the moment that's all I could say.

He led me down the path and we sat next to each other I looked at him bewildered "It's the most amazing thing I have ever seen! Everything it looks so pure like heaven itself" he was sparkling so bright the crystals beaming off his perfect pale skin "and now it has its own angel" he said in his smooth voice he used on me last night. "I brought you here for a reason Anastasia" I nodded for him to keep going and caressed his hair "You're the only thing I have thought about ever since you arrived I've never felt like this about anyone like if our hearts are connected if you feel pain I do too" he looked straight into my eyes like if he could see through me "I never want to lose you or be away from you so I though this would be the perfect place to ask you" he took my hand and kissed my knuckles "Anastasia will you be my mate?" I stared and pulled towards me "Nothing would make me happier you're the best part of this whole mess that's happened" words wouldn't be able to describe how I felt anymore so I grabbed him and entwined my fingers in his hair kissing him deeply.

We stayed in the Garden all day not separating from eachothers embrace, "tell me my love I want to know everything about you or of what you remember of your human life." I stayed quiet for a minute and spoke "My real name is Rosalina Anastasia Spencer, I decided to stop using my first name because it was given to me out of spite by my parents I was a thorn in their behind my middle name I gave it to myself when I turned 17" he held me tighter "I lived in California. My mom was drunk and abusive I had to fend for myself and my father is in jail. Adriana was my real bestfriend and that night I was turned she was killed." I heard the rumble in his chest "I can't believe how much you have suffered I will never let anything hurt you" "I know you won't. My mother is already dead and school was the only escape I had, I loved surfing and playing piano and I always went to all the football games." I smiled at that. "Well how about you, your story is defiantly one I haven't heard. "I loved in Rome I don't really remember the city my memory is still a little fuzzy my name was Brian Demetri Calvaski pretty normal huh?" "No I like it" I felt him smile "I loved with my father and my brother and sister Adrian and Kyla, my mother had passed away from cancer 5 moths before I turned 18" I kissed his hand softly "Well I was in my last year of high school I was 18 me and Adrian were on the football team we had won the homecoming game, I was the quarterback he was the running back as a celebration my father brought us all here to Italy" "When we got here my dad went with Adrian and I went with Kyla we were suppose to meet up for lunch but we couldn't find them. Somehow we ended up on the tour here to the castle Renata saw I had potential and Aro turned me after a couple of years when I had control I went searching for my sister she had already died of old age and had 3 kids. I tried searching for my nieces but never found them and my dad and Adrian neither" I turned towards him and kissed him "I'm so sorry" "For what in the world your life was much worse than mine" I stayed quiet "Did I say something wrong?" I shook my head he lifted my chin with his finger making me look at his face "I apologize I'm new at this love and being soft all I've ever known is war and anger" I nodded he pulled me to his body and spoke the words for the first time "I love you" he kissed me gently "I love you too" I said.


	5. Andres

_**Andres**_

It had been 2 years since I had been transformed and Demetri and I had been together for a year. Everything was going great for the first time I felt like I was at home not even back in California had I felt that. Me and Demetri walked in the great hall hand in hand, Renata spotted us and moved through the others gracefully towards us "hey guys I just can't get over how cute you two are together!" she shrieked "Thanks" I said embarrassed and giggled. We were waiting for Heidi the hoe, which is what Renata and I call her, to come back with dinner. "Hello sister how is Marcus over there doing" I looked over at him and his leaning back in a slumped way avoiding my gaze" "Not better but atleast not worse" he shook his head sadly and I kissed his hand.

Heidi walked in wearing her tight red leather skirt with fishnets and a black tube top that made her breasts look abnormally large. There was about atleast 30 humans behind her and as Aro greeted the food Renata did her thing and scouted for talent. Heidi came and stood next to Demetri and completely ignoring the fact I was their tried to flirt with him "So Demi after lunch want to go take a walk just you and me?" "I'm pretty sure I'm not invisible Heidi" "Sweetie calm down" "No I won't she's trying to hit on you when I'm right her" "I'll take care of it. Listen from now on I am busy with Anastasia and if your looking for me I'll always be with her so thanks but no thanks" "Please like she could ever compare to me" Heidi walked off toward Felix and Renata went up to Aro not taking her eyes off A brown haired boy "Aro that one he has an influence on people that he can make them do what he wants" _she was lying she thought he was gorgeous and wanted something like what Demetri and I had _"very well take him outside" she nodded and took the boy to the lobby. Once she was back the doors were closed and I went invisible it was sort of a habit I guess ever since what happened with my mother I can't let myself be seen. I wasn't very hungry and only fed on two humans I was disappointed at Renata for what she did.

When the humans were thrown out Aro called back on the boy whose name was Andres and also on me and Renata. "Now Anastasia has Renata lied about Andres potential?" I froze on the spot Aro had used me before but not like this I looked over at Renata and she was calm but on the inside I knew she must have been sweating bullets. If he dared touch my hand we would both be in trouble "No she hasn't lied" "Very good then, Andres congratulations you have been chosen to be a part of the royal family" "I think I'll pass" he said with as much calm as he could manage "Well then you'll chose after I have changed you" Aro grabbed him and bit him on his neck and released him on the ground. "Renata you shall be checking up on him daily" She nodded and everybody separated.

**2 days later**

I couldn't hold it in any longer I had to tell somebody about what I did and Demetri knew something was bothering me but didn't want to ask. We were lying down on his bed he was playing with my hair "I need to tell you something" "go ahead" "Two days ago when Aro turned that boy Renata was lying he has no potential he's just a regular human' He stood up furious "Anastasia! How could you two do this if Aro finds out after it has gotten this far he'll punish the both of you!" "I know I'm sorry I didn't want her to get in trouble" "she wouldn't have Renata always pulls crap like this and always gets caught before they are turned now it too late" he sat holding me in his arms "If I lose you because of this I will never forgive her" He kissed me but their was anger in that kiss.

3 days later

RPOV

I had spent all of the three days at Andres side when he screamed I would apologize. I could tell it was almost over when his fingers started twitching. When he woke up I helped hi sit up and whispered to him "Stay quiet and let me do the talking if he asks you to join accept and I'll get you out soon enough" He nodded not knowing what was going on. I called on Aro and Ofcourse everyone else followed him. "Now young one would you like to join our family?" I looked at him and he stared back and nodded "Wonderful Demetri go take him to get some food and Anastasia come I would like to show you something" Aro grabbed her hand and I heard Demetri and I both shout "No"

APOV

I started to panic when Aro went for my hand but it was already too late he had just seen how me and Renata had lied to him. He let go of my hand in disgust "How could you two? This deception! Everyone out now!" I had never seen Aro so angry; everybody was gone in the blink of an eye "You Renata I am tired of this game I know you long for a mate but I have had it, and you Anastasia I gave you a home, a family and love for 2 years! Does that mean nothing to you!" I felt horrible and deserved whatever he gave me. "I was only protecting Renata" "It was my own fault master leave her alone" "But she didn't do right by keeping this a secret and wasting all of out time and this boy that's worth nothing to me." "You don't know that yet he could be a very skilled fighter." "We have enough of those I don't need anymore."

He rubbed his temples and sat down. "I am sending the both of you away." He said sternly. If my heart was still beating it would have stopped. Aro was about to talk when Demetri slammed through the double doors. "You can't do this! It was her fault punish her why should Ana pay for her mistake?!" he came towards me and held me not planning to let go any time soon "Demetri you know very well why I must do this I demand respect and will not be made a fool by these two girls" "Don't do this" he pleaded. I pulled him back so that he could look at my face "Demetri Aro is right I lied and it was wrong I deserve to be punished" "No what are you saying don't buy into his shit is this what you told your mom when she would beat you for no reason that you deserved it when you didn't do anything!" I looked at him with a look of disbelief "This isn't the same" I looked at Aro "Felix, Marcus take Demetri" Felix and Marcus grabbed Demetri by the arms I thought a fight would brake out but he just snatched his arms away "I know my way out"

Once Demetri was out of the room Aro looked at both of us "4 years for the 4 days we spent on that boy" I gasped but stayed silent "you two will be sent to different covens. Renata you and Andres will go to the Romanian Coven you'll go by the name of Angelina and You Anastasia will go to the Denali coven in a Alaska" Renata hadn't spoken the whole time with her head bowed "Now get out of my sight."


	6. The Denali Coven

_**The Denali Coven**_

I stood in front of the list of flights departing and arriving with Kate and Andres. I couldn't stand to look at them holding hands because it just hurt too much. For some reason I felt like I got the shorter end of the stick because atleast she got to go with him. Damien insisted on coming with me but I refused, I wouldn't have been able to go and he wouldn't have left me I knew it…..

I was in my room packing my bags and I sensed him standing at the door. When I turned I was already in his arms kissing him savoring the feel and taste of our bodies together. I don't know how I was going to survive four years without him. He held my face between his hands "I love you Ana why are you doing this to me?" he asked kissing me I kissed him back "I'm sorry" I shut the door with my leg and we landed on the bed entwined. Demetri and I had had sex before lots of times but never like this, this time it wasn't just about wanting to do because we loved each other we needed to do this. We knew this was the last time so we made it count and I loved every second of it. He led me to the door holding me tight "Please let me take you to the airport" "No I'm sorry you know exactly what will happen if you do" He wouldn't meet my eyes. I kissed him softly and he pulled me in kissing me strongly and deliciously. "Protect my heart" he whispered "Always" and I kissed him gently……

"Flight 34" the intercom announced "Ana, Ana!" I looked at Renata "That's me" she said picking up her bags not meeting my gaze. "I'll see you soon don't worry everything will be fine" I stood there waiting for my flight to be called. Damn the humans I wasn't in the mood for shifting to keep up a charade.

"Flight 76" that's me. I walked to the platform, the woman greeted me with a smile, glad it was a woman, she checked my ticket and I sat down next to some old guy with a laptop I was in first class. The flight was atleast 14 hours, shoot me, I laid back and pulled down the flap of the window.

Finally in Alaska, I walked out to the front of the airport in just black jeans and a red v-neck sweater and my boots, while everyone else in their overcoats freezing ran to their cars to get warm. I spotted a shiny Volvo m7 convertible unoccupied and drove fir it quickly. I was gone before anyone noticed. This place was pure white as white as my skin and covered in forests. When I reached the house it was a large house with probably two floors very big and nice but nothing could compare to the Volturi castle.

Before I got the chance to knock on the door a pale blonde short girl came to the door "Edwarr… who are you?" I smiled "Sorry, I'm Anastasia I was driving around and smelled my kind and I thought I would came by and check it out" she perked up again and opened the door wide "Come in" The inside was more grand than the outside led you to believe with a beautiful staircase and a white piano in the middle of the living room. "Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Irina Come we have a visitor." She shouted so everyone heard. They were all down in a second. Two blondes, I could tell who the sisters were, and a girl with black hair and a male with back hair as well. "This is Tanya, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar her mate. Guys this is Anastasia she smelled us and wanted to come by" Tanya, the blonde with curls, came up to me "Hi are you a nomad?" I looked at her puzzled and remembered what that was, I hope my plan worked

"Yeah in a way, I was turned two years ago I had been living with the guy who turned me but then all of a sudden one day he attacked me and we got into a big fight so I ran off, I've been living alone for the past couple of months" she hugged me tenderly "that's awful, where were you heading?" "To a hotel I suppose I don't have much money left" "Oh Tanya she can stay with us we have lots of space" she sounded like a little girl who just found a lost dog but if that gets me in the house.

"Ofcourse" I smiled "Thank you so much I really appreciate it" "I see you have many special gifts they are amazing" Eleazar spoke "my gift is to be able to identify others" "That's cool" "what are they?" Carmen asks, he nodded towards me to answer "I can tell when someone is lying and why and I can turn invisible" they stared at me "I've never known anyone who can do that!" Kate said behind me with my bags.

Irina was quiet the whole time and when Kate was taking me upstairs she left the room "Sorry about my sister she just lost her mate and is devastated" I nodded "Anastasia can you please remove your glasses for a second" Eleazar asked, I forgot I had them on "Ah, Well we are vegetarians meaning we don't feed on humans so if your going to live here we would prefer you feed on animal blood" "Are you serious?" he just shook his head "I guess I could try" "Thank you"

"Don't worry animal blood is good" Kate said as we got to my room. "Well here it is hope you like it" "Thanks I really appreciate you letting me stay here" "no problem" She was about to go then turned towards me "Hey me and Tanya some are going to the mall in port Angeles with some friends you want to join us? Carmen is always with her mate and Irina is depressing" I nodded "I'd love to" "Okay I'll give you awhile to get settled and we'll go"

The room was nice with a base couch and a large vanity mirror on the side and a balcony as well that looked out on the terrain. This was the only house for miles. I dropped on the bed overwhelmed, I needed Demetri. I opened my suitcase and on the top was a note and a beautiful necklace with a crystal blue heart.

_My Dear Ana, I don't know how we'll survive this separation but I will tell you this it wont last long I'm going to find a way for us to be together and when we are were going to leave all of this and go off together and never return I can never forgive Aro for this. I hope you like the necklace it was my sister's I found it in her home. Remember me every time you see it. I love you with al my being. See you soon my love._

I held the note tightly and wrapped the necklace around my neck. I looked in the mirror and I swear I saw a tear trickle down my face but I t was gone. Kate knocked on the door "You ready?" "Yeah let's go" We rode in Tanya's car she was driving and I was alone in the back. "Can't wait for you to meet Rosalie, Alice and Bella" Kate said happily.


	7. Port Angelas

_**Port Angeles**_

On the ride over I didn't talk much, just stared out the window remembering the way just In case I ever wanted to come back. The only time I actually paid attention to the conversation was when Kate lied about losing Irina's shoes and when Tanya lied about liking some guy named Caleb. "Why so quiet back there?" Kate asked, I looked at her through the rear view mirror "Nothing just thinking you know, I get wrapped in my thoughts a lot" she nodded "So do you guys have any gifts?" "Tanya doesn't but I do, I can shock you with one touch" "That's pretty cool I wonder how it feels" "No you don't" Tanya immediately said Kate just laughed.

We parked in front of a Café where a tall blonde, a brunette and a short girl with Pixie hair stood, "looks like Alice started without us" They all got out of the car and I walked behind them, I didn't like being the first thing everyone saw. "Hey guys this is Anastasia, she's going to be living with us. Ana this is Alice, Bella and Rosalie" "Hey" the one named Bella came up to me "Hey, nice to meet you" "Alright enough of the chit chat we have lots to buy these stores don't run 24 hours like we do" Alice said walking towards the stores. They started at an accessories store and right in front was my favorite two favorite stores icing and Pacsun. It was a shame I didn't have any money. I watched the girls move around the store and I put my hands inside my back pocket. I felt something and when I took it out it was a big roll of money "Demetri" I whispered.

I first walked over to Pacsun and started looking at some board shorts "Hey Ana mind if I stick around with you?" "Sure Bella" she was looking at a real nice baby doll shirt when we got to icing "Hey you like that" "yeah?" she said suspiciously "Well I'm getting it for you" I snatched it out of her hands before she could protest. The girls were still checking out shoes, I had already bought a pair, I sat with Bella on one of the stools for trying on shoes "So how long have you been 'you know what'" I laughed "two years" "really?!" "What I look that old?" we both laughed. "Don't worry I've been one for about 17 years only" I nodded.

All of us finally sat down in the food court, we talked awhile then the conversation was directed at me. "So Ana how were you turned?" I had to keep my story straight "I was at a bar in Rome with my friend, this stranger came up to her and she left but she was gone a long time so I was getting worried. I went outside and she was in the guy's arms his face in her neck. He saw me and attacked while he was drinking I don't know what he said but he stopped and took me with him. I woke up in his house and he told me everything." "Wow" Alice said like if she didn't believe me "then about 2 weeks ago he just lost it and started to attack me so I knocked him out and ran" "that's how she met us" Kate said "That's awful" I nodded glad they believed it.

Bella and Alice started to talk about there family and I got really excited because they sounded really nice especially Edward, Jasper and Emmett. I liked hanging out with guys more now you can see after what happened with Renata. "Can't wait to meet them"

**Alice's POV**

Once we got home Jasper was in the living room with Emmett playing some video game and Edward was on the computer, He stopped when he heard us come in. I went straight for Edward and Jasper stared at me with a pout "Don't worry baby I'll be right there give me a sec "I don't see what your worrying about Alice" I had a vision earlier about Ana she was in her room reading a note and something was off about it "She looks fine to me, but if your worried just bring her over" I nodded and went over to Jazz giving him a kiss. "You seem stressed out today sweetie you should relax" and just as he said it I was

_Ana was in her room, it was dark and there was a man there flipping a box in his hands "Now tell me what I need to know so I can do what I came here to do" after 2 minutes he had her by the neck and ripped off her wrist she let out a piercing scream_

**Ana's POV**

I stopped in front of my door, holding my necklace I took a deep breath _"my first night without him bring on the pain" _I thought. When I opened the door there sat a figure on my couch flipping a tiny box in his hands and I stared in shock.


	8. Unexpected Visitor

_**Unexpected visitor**_

The lights turned on and I was still speechless. "Well looks like some one has grown up." The box he was flipping held an engagement ring. "Rose, Rose, Rose you think you can hide form dear old dad?" "What the hell are you doing here? Your suppose to be in jail. How did you even find me!?" "I'm the one asking questions here" he walked towards me "I can tell you're a newborn, you still can't even tell the difference between your own kind and humans" "What are you talking about?" "I'm a vampire just like you idiot" "Wouldn't that mean I was half vampire" he nodded.

I stared "You didn't need blood the only vampire in you is that you stayed up all night and were 'good looking' the doctors would say 'that's the most beautiful baby I have ever seen'" he snorted "Please I've seen prettier rats" "You asshole, how did you find me I didn't leave any clues to where I was going" he grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the door "Me and your mother were so happy and in love till you came and ruined everything we didn't have enough money so I went to jail for robbing a bank" he slammed me hard.

"Then she started drinking because I was in jail and you were a pain in the ass" he slammed me again "she eventually stopped calling because she didn't have enough money to make calls" and one last good one made a dent. I just glared at him. "Then I get home, excited I even bought her a ring I was going to transform her like she wanted so many years ago we were going to put you for adoption and I she's dead!" he screams tearing off my hand from my wrist, I let out an ear piercing scream.

"What happened!?" "It wasn't my fault! I had just been changed and I went to get my stuff I smelled blood and I couldn't control myself" "Yeah well you know what I smell you little ungrateful brat? Fear!" he ripped off my other hand and I screamed sobbing. I closed my eyes and waited for death "NO I wanted to see the pain in your eyes when you die!" Suddenly I fell to the ground and Eleazar was holding him in a chokehold "move out of the way so the others can get in"

I crawled out and the door came down, Irina and Carmen went to help with my father and Tanya and Kate grabbed my hands and attached them back. What a relief. I stood up and went towards him "Go to hell bastard" he stared at me with rage and I kicked him in the chin and ripped off his head.

It was over. Eleazar and Irina took the pieces to the front and lit them on fire. Dark purple smoke built up and I spit in the ashes "Sweet dreams" I left inside the house where the others were waiting. "Alice called us and said she had a vision when we went to check on you there were screams I was about to knock the door down but I didn't know if you were behind it" Tanya said "It's alright thank you so much you saved me." "Your family now and family protect each other" I nodded.

Kate came up tome stroking my shoulders and we all sat in the living room "Ana who was that exactly?" "My father" "Your what!?" they all said. I nodded and I knew I had to confess about everything I couldn't keep this secret anymore. I told them the truth what really turned me and about the Volturi but I didn't tell them Aro sent me I told them I didn't want to live there anymore and I didn't mention Demetri. "I'm sorry I lied I didn't think you'd take me in" Tanya nodded "its fine the only thing that matters is that you told the truth." "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. Your not alone you know Carmen and Eleazar were also part of the Volturi" I smiled. We were talking for awhile and then they left to their rooms "I'm not ready yet I think I'll stay here for a bit more" they agreed and left me alone.

I sat at the piano and played and sang a song I had wrote awhile ago. I heard Kate coming down and she sat next to me "Wow that's beautiful you're a wonderful singer" "Thanks I didn't like being home so I stayed in the music room and picked up the talent" "Well Alice and the girls are worried about you and were wondering if you would like to go visit them tomorrow" "I'd like that" "Great!"


	9. The Cullens

_The Cullens_

I spent the whole night playing songs on the piano; none of them came down and bother me the whole time. It was 7:00 am, I wanted to leave as soon as possible a lot of bad memories of him that I wanted to get rid of and being here didn't make it easier, but it felt good to know I had a home.

I met Kate halfway down the stairs her hair pulled back and she was in a cute shorts and tank ensemble. I wore my bathing suit under y clothes to see if I got lucky and found a beach.

"Looks like your ready to go?" "Yeah" I said eagerly. "So who's car mine or yours?" "I want to take mine if you don't mind" "No problem, wait here" Better for me I could go where I wanted without worrying about returning someone's car.

Kate was back in a flash and we were speeding down the road, the music up but my head was in the clouds. I'm surprised we didn't have a mishap on the way. Outside Alice was waiting outside already and reached my door before I even got the chance to park. "Nice to see you too Alice." Kate and her giggled in sync.

"Sorry everybody is just so excited to see you" I smiled feeling a little shy and need of time alone. I held my necklace as I got out of the car. Then I thought of a brilliant idea as we walked to the front door. "Rose you're a genius!" "I'm going to have to get use to that" I laughed. Kate stared at us "you'll see"

The plan was simple: mess around with everyone while I was invisible. Alice walked in with Kate "where's Rosalina?" "She wasn't feeling good after what happened yesterday" Kate shrugged "Poor thing" I started towards Carlisle who was leaning against the door frame I fluffed his hair and he jumped. I moved to the kitchen where Esme was and banged the pots and pans she let out a shriek and everyone rushed to the kitchen.

I patted Emmett's butt and he yelped and I giggled a little too loud he turned towards Rosalie and grabbed her butt "what the hell?" "You started it" "No, I didn't do anything" I sat on the couch next to Jasper and started flipping the channels. "Okay what the hell is going on here!" Emmett protested.

I toppled over on the floor laughing along with Alice, Kate and Edward. I realized I was visible and everyone was staring at me. "Wow how did you do that?" Emmett asked. "It's my gift" 'Sweet" I smiled and bowed. Carlisle spoke up "Hello Rose nice to finally meet you, I'm Carlisle" "Yes Alice has told me about you and Esme." "Yes I guess she has"

"Rose I want you to meet the others" Bella said and called out a couple of names, and four vampires came down "Helena and Caleb are mine and Edward, and Vlad is Helena's Mate" Carlisle put his arm around the girl with long black hair "And this is Natassia" "Hi, my middle name is Natassia too" She smiled like if she had to then left.

"Sorry about her she's been down lately" _that must be Marcus's Natassia _"So tell us about yourself" Esme inquired "I was turned 2 years ago" "Wow you have a lot of control for someone so new" I shrugged.

The whole time Edward kept staring at me like if I was some rare species "Is there a reason you keep looking at me?" "No not at all" _I don't want to be rude _"Your not being rude just spit it out" "How did you know" I can tell when people le and why" "We could really use that in this house" Esme said jokingly, "I'll help you anytime" "Emmett would you like to make a wager?"

"bring it" "Rose would you mind wrestling Emmett here I can't help it anytime I have a chance to beat out Emmett I have to take it" "Gladly what are we betting?" "Emmett you lose, I get to total your jeep and if Rose wins.." I cut him off "You buy me a new car" He hesitated at first then said "Your on"

**Alice's POV**

I grabbed Edward as everybody went outside. "Did you do it" I had asked him to go through her mind to see what he knows to back up my vision. He signed "Yes it is Demetri from the volturi, they are mates. She is here because they punished her" "But why hasn't she told them?" "Because she thinks they will think she is spying she likes them but loves Demetri" "I don't think that will work" "What do you know look at me and Bella"

"I guess so" he was leaving and I got in his way "Alice Please I'm going to miss the fight!" "Calm down Rose is going to win, I need you to call Jacob and let him know Rose will be visiting La push" h nodded and I skipped towards the backyard.

**Jacob's POV**

I crashed on the couch, to lazy to walk upstairs, after a sleepless 24 hours then as my eyes closed **RING RING **"What!" "Hello Jacob I' sorry to wake you" Edward answered in his old time voice "One of us will be visiting the beach today I would like to ask permission, she is new so you won't recognize her scent" "Fine alright" "Thank you"

I walked outside and phased to let Sam know.

"_Yes I know" he said "Okay" "Paul your on beach patrol" "Since when am I a babysitter?" "Since I said so" I yawned loudly "Get some sleep and report tonight to switch with Seth" "Got it"_


	10. First Hunt

_**First Hunt**_

Outside everybody was gathered around the little clearing in the backyard. "I don't think you're ready for this" Emmett warned. I snorted and we started to circle each other. I saw the ravaged look on his face and knew he was going to jump e and when he did I dodged to the left and turned invisible. "That's not fair!" "Say's who?" I laughed and he searched for me. I grabbed his ankle and flipped him on his back shooting him towards the tree. He landed with an 'oomph'

I turned visible and he launched while I was laughing he caught me and threw me; I somersaulted in the air and landed on his back. I twisted his arm and took out his legs. He landed face first and I held him down while Jasper counted down "1,2,,3,4,5!" I let go and saw the look on his face climbed up the tree.

"No way, Rematch that wasn't a fair fight!" "By the way I want a red corvette convertible please" he grunted and said something I didn't catch when I sweet scent hit my nose. I shooted through the trees toward the smell but was bombarded by Edward, Emmett and Jasper. I think I even bite one of them "No Rose, remember no human blood stop" Edward said soothingly while Jasper tried fixing my mood. I held my breath "Okay I'm good let go"

"I think it's time you go hunting" Bella said walking towards where we were "I'll go too" Natassia said and I followed them into the forest.

We raced through the forest in silence and I wasn't about to ruin that. They caught the scent of an Elk and sprang at it "I'll get the next one" I kept walking as they ate and sniffed out a bear I jumped on its back and bite in it struggled a little almost tearing off my shorts but then it gave up. "So how was it?" "It was okay" "You get use to it, but I wouldn't know since I've never had human blood." _It's much sweeter and filling _"Rose control yourself" she touched her index finger to her temple.

"Sorry" I smelled something and raced for it on a tree I spotted the black panther and it tensed sensing another predator and I launched taking it down easily. "Full yet?" "Yes" Bella was all bloody and I was clean as a whistle I call that progress "Good let's get back"

**Alice's POV**

I sat on the couch with Jasper stroking his hair while the others hunted

**Vision**

_40 newborns in phoenix thinking of going hunting in the mountains of Forks, Jane watching them and going back to report to Aro "Things are getting bad" Aro finds Demetri "You must get rid of these newborns, if you do this I will give you Rosalina" "If you double cross me I will leave and we will see what you'll do without your tracker_

**End**

Jasper stared at me "Are you okay?" "Yes" "Alice are you sure?" "Completely."

**Rosalinda's POV**

We walked in and Bella headed towards Edward, giving her a kiss and licking his lips. "Bella for goodness sake you eat like Emmett I just bought you that outfit" she rolled her eyes but I felt tension in the room. "Alice is everything okay?" "Of course" _No but I don't want you to know the volturi are coming including Demetri. _I took a deep breath.

Bella noticed and gave me a look. "I'm fine I think I forgot something at home I'll be back later" I needed to think and I couldn't do it here, I smelled the beach on our way here and I'm sure I could find it again.


	11. La push

_**La Push**_

As I cruised by the little houses of La push I got a weird feeling of home sickness. I speeded ahead to avoid that, how could I miss something that was bad for me? When I got to the beach I shed my clothes, the clouds were dark and it was windy looks like rain. I searched and spotted a fallen tree and ripped out a piece of it and carved it in an oval shape to make a usable board and was off to escape the emptiness I felt.

The waves were coming hard and fast but with my new strength I could take them easily and it felt great. I stood at the shore watching the waves hit the rocks and held the necklace next to my motionless heart I don't know what I'd do if I saw him before I was to go back.

I felt someone was at the beach with me but figured it was just some human, as they got closer almost enough to touch me they or he smelt like wet dog I turned around catching him off guard. "Watch it bloodsucker you on my land" I growled, he was tall, slender with a muscular build only wearing cutoffs.

"What did you call me?" I said pissed off "That's what you are" "Who the hell are you? And how do you know?" "Wow you must be new" he sat down getting comfortable and tried to make me sit to but I didn't budge "Fine I'm a werewolf" "A what? Well that sure explains the smell" I scrunched my nose "Its not like you smell like a garden of roses either leech"

"Would you stop calling me that! My name is Rose. What about you dog" "I'm Paul" he smiled brilliantly. I sat next to him "Aren't you suppose to b covered in hair?" "Movies, I only change when I get angry or when I choose." The cool breeze was relaxing and I leaned back where I had placed my board to enjoy it and I fell back along with it. Paul started laughing and I turned invisible "What just happened?" I reappeared and he jumped up on his feet "How'd you do that?" "It's my gift, worse than blushing"

"You mean like reading minds and seeing the future like the others?" "Yeah just like that"

**Paul's POV**

I guess Jacob was right about that whole 'there not so bad' thing he was telling me the other day. Rose was pretty cool it sucked she wasn't one of us or even human. Everybody has been imprinting besides me and its kinda getting on my last nerves.

"So why are you here all by yourself?" she shrugged "I was feeling overwhelmed" she looked away towards the beach. "Why are you here?" she asked and I took a breath "Needed some air" she snorted "Please they got you watching me huh?" I stared at her bewildered "I forgot to tell you I know when people are lying and why" "Nice to know"

She started to look at me with a curious stare and a grin crossed her face she made a movement and all of a sudden I was eating sand and my body burst into wolf. _Fuck, _she was a few feet away from me "Sorry I just wanted to see how the whole wolf thing happened. _You could've asked! _"I know I could've asked but what would be the fun in that?" I looked around and my shorts were in pieces.

"_Shit those were my last pair". _I growled

_What happened? Who's that?_

_Wow! Is that her? _Whistles from Seth and Embry went off in my head.

_Shut up!_

Rose was taking off her board shorts and handed them to me; I grabbed them in my mouth and strode off to the trees. I walked out grunting, it's a good thing I had a small waist or these wouldn't have fit. "Jee thanks those were my last pair" "My bad you can keep them if you want" I gave her a 'no shit' look and she doubled over laughing "You should've seen your face" I rolled my eyes.

**Rosalina's POV**

When I got to my car I changed back into my clothes and picked up my hair "do you want a ride somewhere?" he scratched his neck looking around "No I'm okay my house is just a couple of blocks from here." I shrugged "See you later" I waved goodbye and I saw him walking towards the woods with a smile.

I took my time getting back, but when I finally reached the Cullen house outside were Edward, Alice and Kate. _Oh Boy. _"Rose I was so worried about you where did you go?" she scrunched her nose "And who were you with?" "I found a beach in La push and I went surfing for a little and I met Paul you know him right" "Yes we do" Edward answered. "Rose if I hadn't seen you go and asked permission you could've started a war between us"

I looked at all three of them and felt like a little girl being punished for staying out past curfew "Sorry it wont happen again I didn't mean for that" "Rose?" Edward said looking at me with a face that said he knew what I was thinking. "Okay" "Well hurry up we've been waiting for you were having a meeting"

In the living room everybody was gathered around, Jasper, Emmett, and Natassia were on the couch Esme and Carlisle were standing at the door by the kitchen and Caleb and Helena were sitting on the bottom stairs. I went over and sat by Emmett's legs while Alice and Edward were front and center.

"As some of you may know there has been another disturbance in Phoenix there is a grand amount of newborns there and heading this way" he looked around "There are 40 at this moment and seem to be growing" Carlisle came forward "We all know how newborns are, Jasper more than anyone, and we don't understand why they haven't killed each other either way the Volturi still hasn't done anything and are planning to now and we can't let them come here"

I was completely lost and Emmett noticed "Those guys want Helena and Caleb to join them they think they're like one and a million or something if they get to close there's going to be a fight not good" I nodded.

"Thank you Emmett" Carlisle said giving a simple nod "we will need the wolves to help us and your family as well Kate" "Of course I would not let you down again" "What are we waiting for let's kick ass" Caleb shouted out "Son your not fighting neither is your sister I'm not risking it" he suddenly went fierce "Your kidding me right!" he stomped off.

"Does everyone remember how to deal with newborns?" everyone looked at me "What I do?" "You're closest to a newborn and remembering your fight with Emmett you just go on instinct and you'll need more than that" "I could help her" Natassia spoke up. "Natassia I won't allow you to fight I promised your parents I'd keep you safe while they are gone" Carlisle said with authority "you are in as much danger as Helena and Caleb" "they're young they can't handle it I can!" she shouted

I stood up "Wait I have a plan"


	12. Training

_**Training**_

Before we tested my theory to see if I could spread my power of invisibility to others like Bella spreads her shield Jasper wanted to show me how to fight a newborn. "Okay Rose it's simple you got to be quick and you can't let them get there arms around you or you're a goner" I nod.

Emmett and Jasper step in the middle of the backyard and start circling one and other, Emmett launches but when he lands Jaspers already gone and into position behind him ready to attack. You could see it in Emmett's face that he was planning to do a back flip and take him out so when he did Jasper just flew right under him grabbing his ankle and throwing him on the ground. Emmett spitting out dirt grunts "Rematch" Jasper just shakes his head smiling "Let Rose have a go at it now" he smirks evilly.

"I won't be going easy on you this time, so brace yourself" He stays put waiting for me to make the first move so instead of going around back I charge him straight on and he did the same. When he was close enough I turned invisible and flipped over his head and he stopped. "Not again" he searches around for me and I started giggling and when he heard that he had determination on his face.

"Gotcha" he ran towards me and I went the other way ending up behind him pinning his arms back with my legs and slamming his face in the dirt. "Is today make Emmett eat dirt day?" I laughed and helped him get up which was kind of stupid and I got a face for Rosalie for it. "Alright let's try it with Edward since it looks like you'll be invisible for most of the battle" Jasper instructs.

I turn invisible and Edward walks up in front of me. He closes his eyes and smiles at my thought, _let's play hide and seek, _I move around him going slowly and keeping my head quiet, everyone around us are just as quiet. I creep toward his back when I start for his neck he grabs my arm and slams me in front of him holding me down. I turn visible grunting and push him off.

"Again" I demand. "As you wish" I turn invisible again and decided to go straight no room for thought I charge winging my next move and I catch him off guard I go left with him trapping his ankles, throwing him against the tree holding him up against it cracking the bark. "Rose?" he whimpers "Yes?" "You can let go now" "what's the matter? Too much for you?"

The next moment I'm flying through the air and land on my feet hissing. Bella was next to Edward rubbing his arms and I back away slowly. "You were hurting him" she shouts "I'm so sorry I blanked out I didn't mean to" I stuttered. "Don't worry Rose, Bella is such a pessimist" Emmett says jokingly.

"Okay I think you get the point" Jasper said trying to calm everybody down. "Why don't we try out your idea" I nodded and Natassia came and stood next to me. "Okay Rose all you have to do is concentrate on both of your body energies just like when you turn invisible but try it out on Natassia" Jasper instructed.

I decided to turn invisible first; I grabbed her hand and concentrated on her body and pulse. When I opened my eyes they shook there head meaning I made no progress. I started off first this time by grabbing her hand and concentrating on the both of us. I squeezed my eyes shut and thought of the first time I found out I could do this and all the times I had. When I look only her hand was blurry and even I was still there.

Natassia was silent the whole time and it was getting kind of irritating. "Come on you can do it" She finally said and I was surprised. I looked at her we were about the same height, her dark hair tousled around her face and her eyes were piercing. I nodded and closed my eyes again after a few minutes everything went blank…..


	13. Mates

I was running toward Paul's house when I caught his scent and started toward the border he was a few meters down of it and wanted to surprise him. I jumped on the tree tops and when I was directly on top of him I jumped down landing on his back. He pushed off throwing me on the ground and landing on my chest I held my hands up waiting for him too realize it was me. He caught sight of me and leaped off backing away to go change back. After a few seconds he came out panting "What the hell! You scared the living shit out of me are you crazy" I got up dusting myself off mockingly "Sorry I didn't know you were going to take it like this I should've just came up to you" my face fell "Aww don't get like that it was my fault I'm just always on alert when I'm on patrol" he came over to hug me and I pushed him playfully "Got you" he smirked and kicked dirt at me "Funny"

We sat on the ground for a couple of minutes talking just about anything "So birthday girl what are you going to do a day from today?" I shrugged "I guess nothing I don't think I've been here long enough for them to know my birthday" Talking about this made me think of Demetri and what we would've done all the things he would have said and I wouldn't care if he got me anything just because I was with him would have been enough. "Please they look for any excuse to throw a party over there" "Well if they do your invited, better get me something" I punched him playfully. I saw the sky getting dimmer "I gotta go Kate wants to show me something so I'll see you tomorrow"

**Paul's POV**

I watched her walk or run away she was already out of my sight. I phased back and wouldn't you know there's Sam waiting to nag at me _"Paul what happened?" "Nothing" "What have I told you all that time someone could have gotten by you" "Please I would have smelled them and her too" "And you think she'd tell you" "Sam don't go there I'm back calm down" "Don't be to trustworthy I don't know what's going on between the two of you but don't make me have to put a stop to it" "Harsh" _Jared said coming into the conversation _"Jacob you still there?" "Just got home" "Is it done?" "Yeah come get it when you're done" "Gotcha"_

**Rosalinda's POV**

When I walked in the door Kate was on the couch with a man I had never seen before and next to him were Tanya and Irina, Carmen and Eleazar sitting on the staircase looking on. Kate looked up with a brilliant smile on her face she glided over and grabbed my hand "Rose this is my mate Garrett" I smiled at him he had dark hair and rumpled but neat clothes. HE smiled at me and stood shaking my hand "So nice to meet you they have been telling me a lot about you" "You to" We sat down, before I could ask Kate spoke up "Garrett use to be a nomad we met in the first battle with the volturi. He needed some time to get use to the fact were vegetarians and now he came back" I smiled as she kissed him playfully over and over "I promise I wont be leaving anymore my love" he wrapped his arm around her, her head on his shoulder. Watching this made me sad but I was happy for her how couldn't I be. We stayed up talking all night he told us what he did traveling around humans trying to resist there scent. When he heard about how easy it was for me I thought he was angry but that wasn't the case.

**Demetri's POV**

Everything was ready, we were to go get rid of the newborns in phoenix in two days since it was so close to where Rose was staying me and Marcus created a plan that we would go ahead to stop them for getting anymore near to the city and corner them then I would come back to lead the other guards. It gives me a day and Marcus can talk to Natassia. I held my sweethearts gift in my hand about to wrap when Heidi walks in wearing a short two times to short and a tube top standing in my doorway giving her seductive form. "What do you want?" "Always so fierce, Marcus is looking for you driving himself crazy to" I nodded closing my hand as she walked in "Come on Demetri forget her she's never coming back I heard she's already met the Cullen's and there pet dogs" I pushed her off "What the hell are you talking about?" "It's true Corin has been sent a couple of times to spy go ask yourself you know how good he is at sneaking around" She walked off swinging her hips in a way that use to attract me now it was just irritating.

**Rosalinda's POV**

Kate was excited to go back to the Cullen's house especially with Garrett on her arm. They were all happy to see him and nice just like always. Natassia and I worked on the invisibility some more this time trying it at distances. 2 feet seemed to be my limit. We trained some more but afterwards everyone seemed to go there separate was especially with their mates. I tried to play with Emmett but thought better not wanting problems with Rosalie. I didn't mean to leave Natassia alone I know she's as sensitive about this as I am but I couldn't stay there anymore.

I decided to take a little stroll and grab a snack. I caught a rabbit but I couldn't just suck it dry while looking into those eyes so I just set it free and sat cross-legged on the ground staring up at the clouds. I smelled dog and then a large mass of gray was jumping over me I moved out of the way and he missed by a few inches. I smiled halfheartedly at him and he knew something was wrong. He phased human and dropped next to me "Spill what's wrong?" I told him about the volturi "You were a part of those freaks" I glared at him "Sorry" and I told him about Demetri "Wow I'm sorry" He put his arm around me "I just had to leave watching them all like that" "I get it, I feel like that sometimes too its like the whole pack has imprinted except for me it sucks" He stared into my eyes and then kept looking stronger "Okay your freaking me out stop looking at me like that" "Sorry"


End file.
